


Concentration

by demigodlybeasts (salytierra)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: C: Concentration, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Oblivious Albus Dumbledore, Pining Newt, Scamandore ABC Collab, Some Humor, Teenage Crush, This cute little dork is just such a teeny dumbass, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salytierra/pseuds/demigodlybeasts
Summary: 5th year Newt is crushing so hard on his DADA professor it's not even funny anymore.Okay, maybe a little bit.





	Concentration

 

“Go on, Mr. Scamander, just concentrate on the spell.” 

Newt gulped. Yeah, it was easy for Professor Dumbledore to say, just standing behind him, hands in his pockets and his wand tucked under his arm, smiling encouragingly. Newt was sure that he was smiling, even if he couldn’t see his face. 

The boy scrunched up his nose, thinking the  _ protego _ spell with all his might, over and over again, knowing full well that he had to focus on the spell and the spell alone. He should be doing his best, they were practicing non-verbal magic. However, the presence of his professor, less than an arm’s length away, was too distracting. He had always loved Defence Against the Dark Arts, partially because of how kind and encouraging Dumbledore was. Okay, so he didn’t actively single-out “Mr. Scamander” as a favorite, but Newt couldn't help but imagine that his smile was just a bit wider and warmer when directed at him, his voice softer and deeper, the cobwebs in the corners in his eyes crinkling with honest mirth... 

 

Yeah, it was just a fantasy but Newt, young, naive and innocent Newt, had a very vivid imagination. 

Way too vivid, for his own good, specially in the subconscious. His roommates found out about his teenage crush in the most embarrassing way, and now teased him mercilessly.  _ “Oooh! If you’re gonna see professor Dumbledore in your dreams again tonight, could you ask him the test’s questions? Or will your mouth be too busy?“  _ He had to surrender the sweets his mother sent him last month to them or else they would have told his brother, and then he wouldn't be able to live it down for as long as he lived. 

 

Being too busy lamenting his bad luck, Newt forgot to concentrate on the spell and therefore the whirl of wind took him completely by surprise, knocking him back and into a firm chest. His dueling partner cheered! Way too satisfied with himself. Newt, meanwhile, was hyper aware of the warm body and hands supporting his shoulders. His heart almost escaped his chest when he heard Dumbledore’s soft chuckle so close, his humid breath tickling the top of Newt’s ear. 

Dumbledore stepped back and Newt tried to become a turtle and shrink into his robes, convinced that his face was flaming red. 

“Very good job, Gallahan.” Dumbledore congratulated his partner, squeezing Newt’s shoulder before letting go. “Now, Mr. Scamander,” he addressed Newt, not unkindly “unless you manage a non-verbal protection spell by the end of this class, you should come in on Saturday, for a private lesson with me.” 

He said it completely matter-of-factly, and it was not unusual for him to offer extra lessons for students that lagged behind. However, all Newt could think about is the chance to be one-on-one with his favorite teacher, heart and imagination already running wild.

One of Newt’s roommates caught his eye across the room and grinned smugly, wiggling his eyebrows. Newt squeaked. If only the ground could swallow him whole and save him from this mortification. 

But not before Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Scamandore ABC drabble challenge. All the info [can be found here](https://scamandeering-beauxbatons.tumblr.com/post/182937116863/hello-to-liven-up-the-action-and-make-new-shipper). And if you are reading this in February 2019 you can still participate :D


End file.
